Degunja (Ultraman Legacy)
Degunja is a......thing..... which appears in Ultraman Legacy. History Debut Reports had started coming of strange sounds and sightings of a hairy beast along the coast of Japan, especially in sandy beach areas. Initially dismissing these as reports by Bigfoot types, the AKDF didn't do much about it. Even Steven, who would usually insist a possible threat should be looked into, ignored the claims. This was until reports came in of sand tornadoes appearing along the coast at seeming random, video footage and all. The AKDF had to investigate, especially after Ishiro said he felt like he remembered there being a hairy Kaiju with wind manipulative powers from his studies of the AKDF's Kaiju database, further adding that it was something from the UMA file. The team went out, Fuji joking it wasn't exactly the beach vacation she imagined. The joke going over his head as jokes usually did for him, Steven pointed out that they were on a mission, not vacation. "Don't think you'd lighten up any even if it was." Fuji responded. Captain Muramatsu shook his head and said quietly to himself "This is why I never had children....." Minutes later, the group touched down on the beach and began their search for this mystery monster. Searching across the beach for hours on end, the team didn't find anything leading them to the monster. Steven suggested that the tornadoes could have been freak events, but Ishiro affirmed that he knew there was a Kaiju capable of doing this. After another hour or so of walking and searching, Ishiro was proven right when a sand tornado came rushing towards the team. Quickly, Akira initiated his transformation into Ultraman Legacy, grabbed his teammates in his hands, and held them closely as the tornado passed over them. When it subsided, Legacy opened his hands up and asked "Everyone ok?" Captain Muramatsu nodded. "We're fine, but it seems our monster really is here. Stay ready." Legacy nodded, carefully placing the team back on the ground. However as he did so, he heard a roar from behind him. The Ultra turned around to see the culprit of the sudden tornadoes standing there. It was a hairy beast like the reports had said, and even uglier than Legacy had imagined. "Wow. Didn't realize I would be fighting Alf's big brother!" Legacy joked. Ishiro suddenly remembered the monster's identity upon seeing it in full. "Legacy!" he shouted up at his Ultra comrade. "It's name is Degunja! It can make tornadoes and shoot beams from its fingers." "Doesn't sound too bad." Legacy replied, he turned and fired a stream of cutters at the monster. "No wait, it can reflect-" Degunja practically finished Ishiro's sentence for him, using its claws to send the projectiles right back at Legacy. Surprised by this, Legacy was unable to stop his redirected projectiles and was hit by the cutters, causing him to fall to his knees as small explosions rocketed across his body. "Yeah........" Ishiro said. "That......" Legacy gave a half-hearted thumbs up to his teammate, momentarily distracted from Degunja, who stomped towards the Ultra and punched him in the head, causing Legacy to fall over, his teammates falling back so as not to be crushed by their friend. The Ultra was began to lift himself up, only to be kicked by Degunja and knocked back. However oddly, after kicking him, Degunja simply turned around and continued walking. Legacy at first assumed it was stupidity, getting up and preparing to attack from behind. But then he noticed that the monster looked.....oddly peaceful, now that he wasn't fighting it. Looking down at his team Legacy said "Hey guys, maybe I should just knock this one out and we take him to Monster Island. Doesn't seem to be doing any harm unless provoked." "That would explain why it didn't attack whenever anyone sighted it." Ishiro mused. "What about the tornadoes?" Steven questioned. "Surely this Kaiju can't be entirely innocent if it keeps generating those." "Maybe something's agitating it." Fuji theorized. "Everybody gets cranky every once and a while." "They don't usually generate tornadoes which injure large amounts of people." Steven pointed out. "It's a miracle that Kaiju hasn't killed anyone yet!" "Wait wait, everybody shut up!" said Legacy. "Excuse me?" Fuji asked, looking up at him with the others. "Ultraman or not, you do not have the right to-" "What, no! It's not anything like that. I hear something." Legacy explained. "Woah, you have super-hearing!" said Ishiro excitedly. "Sort of." Legacy explained. "It's mostly a telepathic thing." "Ow!" Legacy suddenly exclaimed. "What's wrong?" asked Captain Muramatsu. "Something.....loud......and I think it's what's pissing off the big hairy dude!" said Legacy. Suddenly another tornado shot their way, and a few others in other directions. Degunja seemed desperately trying to hit something. Legacy grabbed the team again and took to the air, determined to find the source of the noise. Legacy moved along the beach until he spotted a small cave. The sound had been growing gradually louder and his teammates were now covering their ears. "Alright everybody, bring your earmuffs if you have em'!" Legacy announced. "This is our stop!" Legacy touched down and placed his teammates on the ground. "Ready your weapons." ordered Captain Muramatsu. The team began walking, and Fuji turned back to Legacy and said "Sorry you won't get a piece of the action!" "Says who?" asked Legacy, as light engulfed his body and he shrunk down to human size. "Right." Fuji said. "Forgot you could do that." As the team went closer to the cave, the sound became virtually unbearable, only Legacy and Jet Jaguar not having to cover their ears. Noticing this, Jet walked in front of the team and held out a hand, signaling them to stop. "Something.....wrong?" Ishiro asked. Jet pointed to the spot on his head where the ears would be on a human. "Yeah......you don't have ears....lucky you...." said Fuji. Jet nodded, as if she'd understood exactly what he meant. Jet pointed to himself and Legacy, then to the cave. Afterwards he pointed to the rest of the team, then away from the cave. "I...see.....what.....you're.....trying....to.....tell us...." Captain Muramatsu answered. "Let's..........fall back...." The rest of the team almost ran away from the direction of the noise as Legacy and Jet began moving closer. The two walked cautiously into the cave, Jet's eyes lighting up in a blue glow to better see their surroundings. After a few minutes of walking into the cave the two found the source of the sound. Two humanoid creatures were emitting some kind of high-pitched noise from deep inside the cave. Moving out from a cave wall they'd been hiding inside, Legacy and Jet pointed their weapons at the beings, Jet his blaster, Legacy performing his beam stance. The two aliens initially jumped back in surprise. "Uh oh!" One of them said. "Step out into the light where we can see you!" Legacy ordered. The two put their hands up and walked into the blue shine if Jet's eyes. Legacy recognized them quickly. Two Alien Bells, apparently the ones behind all this. Legacy also remembered from the Space Garrison's files that they had sonic attacks, explaining the noise, which thankfully stopped once the two were noticed. "Any reason you two are pissing off Kaiju?" Legacy asked. The two Bells looked at one another. "Well we..." one began to say. "We thought it'd be fun!" one interrupted. "No, we were paid to come here by-" the other started again. "Shut up!" shouted the second. Jet pointed his gun at the more generous Bell. "You. Talk. Now." ordered Legacy. "Look, it was a pretty simple job ok!" the Bell said. "We were bein' paid to agitate Kaiju on dis planet so they'd destroy stuff or somethin'. After enough of em' went rampagin', humanity would be crushed and unable to resist and yada yada yada." "And who's paying you?" Legacy asked. "Some Baltan." the Bell explained. "Says e's the emperor's personal tactical advisa'." "Figures...." Legacy said. He'd been having trouble with Baltans recently. "Any way we can convince you to not do this?" Legacy asked. "You got cash?" the Bell asked back. "Uhhh....." Legacy answered. "Then no deal!" the Bell said, before both aliens teleported themselves out of the cave. "Crap!" Legacy exclaimed. "Where'd they go?!" Jet shrugged. "It was a rhetorical question!" Legacy explained. Suddenly, large fists began punching through the roof of the cave. "Uh oh...." Legacy said. Quickly both he and Jet grew to giant size, as both Bells had apparently done, now standing in front of them. "Nice try, but we don't crush easy." Legacy said to the aliens. "Go ahead and hit us witcha Ultra beams!" one fo the Bells boasted. "We got exoskeletons tough enough for that crap!" "Yeah, but I can do this." said Legacy, switching to his Ultraman duplication form and firing an Ultra Shower at the Bell, who let out a sonic screech as he began dissolving. Legacy was forced to cover his ears from the attack, loosing focus on the Shower and allowing the Bell he'd tried to dissolve to walk up and punch him. Before the alien could do so however, Jet caught his fist, pulling the Bell by it and causing him to fall over on the beach. The other Bell was about to attack, when suddenly several blasts of energy shot across his back. Even with his tough exoskeleton he couldn't help but notice it. The Bell turned to see Degunja standing behind him. The monster roared and stomped over to the alien, beginning to grapple with him. "Youse supposed to be da thing we're pissin off!" the Bell shouted as he continued grappling with Degunja. The Bell's comrade was about to attack Degunja, but was hit in the back of the head by two karate chops, one by Legacy, and one by Jet, knocking it down as a result. "Oh screw this! Let's bail!" the Bell who'd been knocked down said, taking off into the air. Jet was about to pursue, having recently been equipped with flight capabilities, but Legacy put a shoulder on his robotic friend's hand, pointing to their other ally in need. "Go help Degunja." said Legacy. "I've got this." Jet nodded and walked over to the grappling Bell and Degunja. Waiting for the right opportunity, he kicked the Bell, loosening his grip on Degunja and sending the alien hurdling into the water below. He let out a painful sonic screech as he began dissolving Jet grabbing Degunja and carrying him away from the sound. Legacy meanwhile had already taken off. He noticed some sort of "wings" that appeared on the Bell's back. Figuring them to be some sort of weak point, he switched to his Ultraseven duplication form and fired an Emerium Ray at the wings, successfully damaging them and causing the Bell to plummet to the Earth below. Before the Bell could even hit the ground, two beams, one blue, one orange and fiery, hit it in mid air, destroying the alien. Legacy looked higher into the air than his current altitude to see Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame flying above him. "Thanks guys!" he shouted. Both gave thumbs before all three returned to the ground. There they found Degunja, Jet Jaguar, the dissolved remains of an Alien Bell, and the AKDF's jets flying in, the team having apparently went back for them. Landing, Captain Muramatsu got our his jet and thanked the Ultras and Jet for their assistance. He then looked at the monster his team began this day viewing as a threat. "And thank you as well Degunja." he said. "I can assure you, you won't have to deal with any of this on your new home of Monster Island." "Wait, how are we going to incapacitate him for transport?" Ishiro asked. "I got it!" said Flame, walking over to the monster and punching him in the face with enough force to knock Degunja out cold. Legacy, Sect, and even Jet facepalmed. "What?" Flame asked. Further Appearances Degunja was nonetheless successfully transported to Monster Island and rather enjoyed it there. He, along with the rest of the Kaiju on the island, would be rallied against massive threats such as the Baltan invasion or Yapool's army of Choju. Abilities * Tornadoes: Degunja has control of the wind and can form sand tornadoes. * Finger Beams: Degunja can fire beams from the tips of his fingers. * Energy Reflect: Degunja can deflect energy attacks with his mere claws. Trivia * Deungja was suggested by Big. * Honestly I'll take any excuse to use more Great Kaiju. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Allies Category:Spared Kaiju